


Shut Up And Dance

by BethClyde1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethClyde1987/pseuds/BethClyde1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Party at Luthor Manor. Clark wants Lex to dance with him, and he finds a unique way to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance

It was October 31st. Lex and Clark had been talking for a while, and Clark had finally talked Lex into throwing a Halloween party at the mansion. All of Lex’s maids and servants were busy getting everything set up, and it was only 10 AM. The party would start at 6 PM; an hour after the sun went down. Clark was hanging out with Lex in his office discussing what they should wear to the party. 

Clark wanted Lex to go as Krillin, and him to go as Goku. Lex said no way, so Clark had to think up something else. Clark talked Lex into being Warrior Angel, and let Lex design his costume. It was a blue spandex suit with a red cape, and a yellow S in the middle. Clark refused to wear it, but Lex talked him into it by promising to repay him later. 

When they had figured out their costumes, Lex called a shop, and had them start working on their costumes, because they needed them in 5 hours, so they could get dressed for the party. Lex told the person at the store to have them delivered at 4 PM. After the costumes were decided, Lex and Clark continued talking. 

They had been together for a year today. Clark decided that he wanted to have a little bit of fun before it was time for the party, but Lex was too busy, so he just went and holed himself up in a room. He stayed there for about an hour. By then it was lunch, and Clark went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

Since the maids were so busy preparing for the party, Lex had ordered Clark a pizza. Clark ate half the pizza, and then he went to see what Lex was doing. He was still in his office making arrangements for the party, so Clark took the rest of the pizza up to him. He ate three slices before he started burying himself in work again. Clark decided to go to his fortress of Solitude for an hour. 

He didn’t stop running until he was up in the barn. He didn’t even let his parents know that he was home. He stayed up there thinking. Around 1:30 he went back to the mansion. By that time Lex had gone looking for him. Clark went to Lex’s office and when he didn’t find him there, he x-rayed the castle, and found Lex in his bedroom. Clark walked up the stairs to go talk to him, but when he got to his bedroom, he heard Lex talking on the phone. 

He usually didn’t listen in on people’s private conversations, but something told him that it was a good idea this time. He heard Lex talking to Pete. He wondered what in the world did they have to talk about, but as he listened closer, he heard Lex telling Pete that he thought tonight should be the night, Pete asked Lex if he was sure, and Lex said yeah, it’s now or never. Pete says good luck, and Lex tells him thanks, and they hang up. 

Clark looks around to make sure there is no one there, and then speeds back to Lex’s office. What he doesn’t know is that Lex has already seen him outside his door. Lex had security cameras installed a couple of years ago. Lex was stunned by the speed he saw in Clark. He had always known that Clark was different, but he thought that it was because of the meteor rocks like everyone else (even himself). 

He wondered if he was wrong thinking that Clark was a mutant. He put the thought out of his mind and walked back to his office like nothing had happened. He asked Clark where had he been, and Clark just said around. Lex said ok, and asked Clark what was up. Clark said nothing much, and asked if he was done with the party preparation.

Lex told Clark that he was done for the moment and that his maids could handle everything else. Clark asked if he wanted to go somewhere. Lex asked Clark where exactly he had in mind. Clark told him that he was kind of thinking about his barn. “We can get back before 4 PM.” Clark said to Lex. “There are a lot of things I need to tell you, now since we have been together for a year. 

I hope that you don’t break up with me when I tell you this since I have kept it from you for so long.” He finishes. Lex says “no matter what it is, I swear, I will never leave you. I love you Clark, you and only you.” Clark says to Lex “do you trust me?” Lex says “yes”, and then Clark says “well hang on.” Before Lex can say anything, he feels the breeze and then he’s in Clark’s barn. 

He turns to Clark and says “what in the hell?” Clark says “that’s one of the things I have to talk to you about.” Lex says “ok, we’re here in your fortress of solitude, so talk.” Clark tells Lex to sit down, so they both sit on the couch. Clark says “you remember that day on the bridge?” Lex says “Yeah. What about it?” Clark says “well you kind of hit me with your car.” Lex yells “what?!” 

Clark tries frantically to calm Lex down by saying “it’s ok I didn’t feel it.” Lex says “what do you mean? How in the world couldn’t you feel it?” Clark says “because I’m an alien.” Lex looks at him like what the fuck?! And Clark says “trust me; it was hard on me too.” Lex says “so why do you look the same as everyone else?” Clark says “I don’t know, maybe our race is made to fit in with everyone.” 

Lex says “ok, so how are you different then?” Clark says “well, I’m super strong, I have super hearing, heat vision, x-ray vision, and last summer I learned how to fly.” Lex says “wow, so how come you didn’t fly us over here?” Clark replies “I really thought you’d freak then.” Lex says “yeah, you’re probably right.” Clark says “ok, so do you still like me?” Lex says “of course, why would you think otherwise?” Clark tells him that it’s because he’s a freak. 

Lex makes Clark look at him, and he tells him to not ever say that. “I love you, and you are not a freak.” Lex gently lifts up Clark’s chin, and their mouths interlock, and they share a hot passionate kiss. They break apart, and Lex looks at his watch, and it is already 3 PM. Clark runs him and Lex back to the mansion. Lex went around to his staff and asked how everything was going. 

They said ok, so he and Clark went into his office to hang out and talk until his costumes got there. When the costumes arrived, they both got dressed. Lex thought that Clark looked stunning. Clark thought he looked stupid, but he wore the costume anyway for Lex. Now it was 5 PM, and they only had one hour until the party began. 

They went down stairs so they would know when the first guest got there. Obviously Lana was the first person at the party, then Pete and Chloe, then more school kids, then the families from LuthorCorp. They had games for the kids, and drinks for the adults. He and Clark were always talking to someone, so they never got to spend any time together alone. 

That’s when Clark came up with an idea. He walked up to the DJ and whispered in his ear and saw the DJ nod. Clark went around the room asking all of his friends to pass on a message, then went back to find Lex before the current song ended. Everyone stopped dancing as the next song was beginning. Lex was looking around like everyone had grown a second head. 

Clark walked up to him and said “Would you care to dance?” Lex looked at Clark and replied. “Sure.” They walked out on the floor with everyone watching them dancing to the song Shut Up And Dance. As soon as it was over, they heard everyone clapping. Lex was smiling and Clark was blushing more than Lex had ever seen him blush in his life. Everyone went back to what they were doing after that. 

All of the rooms were used for games or fun houses except Lex’s bedroom, but that was locked since everyone was there. The party finally ended at midnight. Chloe, Pete and Lana said good night to Clark and Lex, and left. Lex’s maids started cleaning up, and Clark called his mom and got permission to stay the night with Lex since it was too late to come home, and she said yes. 

So, Clark and Lex went to Lex’s office to have drinks, but it had been turned into a dungeon. So they went into Lex’s bedroom, and Lex drank a little and he even offered Clark some, but Clark told Lex that he was ok. Clark had never drank, but he figured that because of his origins, alcohol wouldn't affect him like it does other people. 

As soon as they were seated on the couch, Lex told Clark “I loved what you did tonight.” Clark replied “Really? I didn’t want you to think that it was stupid.” Lex told him. “I thought it was really sweet.” Clark chose that moment to lean over and kiss the older man. As soon as they pulled apart, Clark was dragging Lex to the bed.  
THE END


End file.
